


Saving the Day

by Saltiest fker in Hyrule (MeanQueen)



Series: Saving the Day [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Link mistakes Sidon for a monster for a second and slightly injures him, Link's mind is also often in the gutter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanQueen/pseuds/Saltiest%20fker%20in%20Hyrule
Summary: Link just wants to help or rescue as many people as he can. He's upset that he can't save everyone.Sidon needs help, and Link is motivated to help him. When feelings become involved, his motivation to help him goes through the roof. He would do anything for this Zora.





	

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna skip the reason for Links brooding and go right to Sidon, ctrl + F to "splash!"

 

          It wasn’t often that Link felt genuinely frustrated. It never really showed; he wasn't very vocal when expressing himself, especially when it came to negative feelings. Well, there was one way he knew worked for him:

 

          He swung his sword into the side of the last Bokoblin of a large batch then leapt out of the way when it swiped at him with it's long arm. The monster stumbled towards him, but he hopped back a few steps then barreled towards it with his shield raised. The shield made a gritty crunch from that impact, but the Bokoblin's ribs made a much louder one. Of course, not nearly as loud as the howl that followed.

 

          Taking out anger on monsters was fine, right? These enemies wanted to tear him apart and roast him over a spit. Surely attacking something when angry wasn't unhealthy even for Hyrule's champion?

 

          At last, the Bokoblin's head was sliced from it's body and it rolled away with a bounce into the tall grass. Link huffed, his feelings not at all cured by that fight. He let his arms go limp and his sword and shield fall lamely to his sides.

 

          Something startling cool and heavy for its small size landed on his cheek and caused the Hylian to startle. Oh, a raindrop. Just a raindrop. He blinked quickly and squinted up at the sky, half expecting the next few drops to land directly in his eyes. None did. No more rain hit him at all for the duration of his stare. The clouds were a swirling witch’s brew in the sky of muted purple and bright-grey, dramatic and angry and not unlike how Link felt and how he wanted to act.

 

          Storms were a sign that he was getting closer to the Zora domain right? He was on the right track to saving a few more lives, right?

 

          _…I better be. My inactivity has contributed to many deaths._ Link closed his eyes.

         

         

          Almost a whole week ago, a villager at one of the villages he had recently saved threw up her arms and hollered for him as Link rode by on his horse.

 

          He’d slowed down and rode back up to her, flashing a timid little smile of welcome. He loved people, he loved hearing what they had to say. The old woman and the rest of villagers could sleep safely and soundly now. They could carry on their lives and pursue their dreams without the fear of being slain for drawing attention from creatures they could not defend themselves from. Life would be much easier for them all, including this old woman, now that he’d finally defeated the monster that had been plaguing the town.

 

          Oh but she wasn’t calling to him for that.

 

          The woman, twiddling her fingers and looking away from the Champion began to speak with a quivering voice and teary eyes. “Champion, you-- You have helped my community so much. And I know sh-should be grateful. The others are grateful. My neighbors are grateful…”

 

          Link’s smile had faded. This woman was in pain and there was a “but” coming along.

 

          “But... I… I am not. I’m not grateful. I _tried_ , I’ve tried for days and days but I can’t be happy you came and saved us..? It’s too much to ask of me.” Then her voice got darker, and her voice was breaking more. Her eyes got wetter. “My family is dead. You arrived one day too late to save my husband. And before that, years before that, my-my d- _daughter_! As well as her husband and kids…!” She spun away from Link and stormed off, trying to contain herself but Link could see her shoulders shaking as violently as his own heart was beating.

 

          He hadn’t been so stunned since he’d woken with no memories. And that stunned feeling had stuck with him for days, until he lost that beautiful horse to a terrible Lizalfos this very morning. That’s when the frustration set in.

 

          So here Link was, angry with himself for letting this happen. He knew his anger made little sense; it wasn’t his fault people were dying left and right. He wasn’t omnipotent. He couldn’t be everywhere and save everyone… But he still felt like it was his duty to. He had to be _everyone's_ hero.

 

          Sliding his rain-flattened hair from his eyes, Link finally moved. The Bokoblin battle was over and it was time to get a move on. _The Zoras could be been losing people too,_ he thought in an attempt to motivate himself. _Right now, while I’m standing here being mad at myself._

 

          He kept on his path until he came to a cliffside. On a sunny day, this place would have surely had a great view but all he could really see from here was… a tower? And beyond that, a bridge that was mostly obscured by the rain.

 

          Link began to head towards that bridge, but paused when he heard a very quiet shout of “Hello!” from in that direction. Whoever it was had been muted in the rain. Oof... they might have seen that Bokoblin battle. Whiiich wasn't the worst thing, he obliterated them, but that moment of weakness afterwards? Embarrassing.

 

          While descending the steep path along the cliffside, Link slipped twice but managed to catch himself. Then once he got to level ground he stepped in a puddle so deep the mudstain reached his knee. By fearing that whoever had called for him had seen it, he accidentally convinced himself that he could hear them laughing through the rain. I mean, I would. I guess I don’t blame them if I’m not making that up--

 

          _**SPLASH!!**_   Something BIG landed right in front of Link.

  
  
          The Hylian swung his sword out of reflex and also panic. He felt it strike the ambusher only lightly, but that was all he could afford to do right now. Link then leapt backwards to size up his foe and also to avoid whatever impending attack might soon come.

 

          When he landed a good distance away, he saw-- _oh, oh no!_

  
  
          Fins, bright eyes, and an entire shark body extending from the back of their head-- they were a _Zora_ , not a foe! Gracious, Link hadn’t expected to run into any people out in this downpour or for Zoras to be so very big and for one to startle him and oh goddess he had just attacked a civilian! He was panicking more now. The sword fell from his hand with a heavy _THUK_ into the mud. The distress was rising in is chest, and he blinked and blinked and.. _I wanted to be the hero I was told I should be, and save people, but I just hurt someone!! It's like I can only ever let people down!_

  
  
          “Hey, it is quite alright little Hylian!” The Zora cooed and inched a tiny bit closer, offering a big and warm smile with just a tiny hint of worry.

  
  
          Link's panic dissipated fast upon hearing the Zora's reassuring words. And... voice. What a nice voice...

 

          “My apologies,” the Zora continued when Link didn’t answer. “I hadn’t been thinking about how you would react. Oh I am so sorry to have startled you. Are you alright?”

 

          _S..sorry to have startled... me?? You are sorry? I should be sorry!!_ Link continued to blink at the Zora, opening and closing his mouth as if he were the one who was semiaquatic. After a long struggle of evening his heart-rate and calming himself, he croaked, "I'm okay. A-are you alright?"

 

          A big toothy grin assured Link that yes, this Zora was indeed fine. “Yes, Do not worry. And by the way, that was an _excellent_ swing! What a good arm you have!” The Zora, a man-- _a very big gorgeous man_ \-- raised his own arm towards Link, offering his red hand for the Hylian to take.

 

          Link did not. He couldn't. Instead he stood there eyeing the large hand as if he would end up hurting it too if he made a move. While he was back in his right mind, thanks to the Zora's gentleness, he was now capable of being ashamed with himself and once again upset with how he seemingly did just as much damage to Hyrule as help.

 

          The rain very suddenly lightened up while the two men waited for each other to move. A few beams of sunlight even broke the clouds behind them, dousing the whole area in a beautiful light that lit the remaining few raindrops.

  
  
          "Ah," the Zora sighed and Link lifted his eyes to his face nervously. "The weather changes so abruptly here."

  
  
          "...Yeah?" Link mumbled, glanced around, and then retrained his eyes on the Zora.

  
   
          The sharklike man had lifted his face more towards the sky and was smiling very wide, and his eyes were darting about observing every cloud. What a jaw. What a _lovely_ pair of eyes. And his smiles, they made Link's jaw sink more and more the longer he stared. Even though his teeth were sharp, and thus should have intimidated Link, he felt really comforted by them. _Or... maybe it's his lips that are comforting. Or just pleasing--wait, Link. Ohhhh boy, focus. You just cut this man with a sword. Figure out if he is alright._

 

          Link forced himself to lower his eyes from the man’s appealing face. _Oh. Well hey now._ The Zora's body was definitely beautiful too. Link got a little more red-faced as he continued to look further and further down until he saw the blood. And then that red-face was right back to normal, but frowning.

 

          It was a thin red line across his white belly, right through a few of his abdominals. A much darker red than the Zora’s skin. _Wow Zoras sure do show a lot of that skin stuff... No Link, focus!_

 

          Except he didn't. His body moved faster than his brain could. He popped open a healing drought and rushed towards that unfortunate gash he'd created on his attractive new acquaintance.

 

          The Zora man was still looking up at the sky. Maybe it calmed him in the same way as he had calmed Link. He hoped it did. Moreso he hoped that the Zora wasn't feeling any need to be calmed at all. But, seeing as he was hurt, Link wouldn't find that unlikely...

  
  
          Link tipped the draught onto his palm. The liquid was red, thick _\--not as red or thicc as this Zora... GODDESS, why am I like this?!--_ and warm in his hands. He smeared it quickly against the Zora’s bleeding wound right as the man started to talk. It went a little something like, “Now that that’s over, maybe now we can t _ALK-_ -Oh!?”

 

          “OH UM!” Link yelled back and also leaped back, ears and cheeks very red. He didn’t usually touch strangers at all, especially not without their permission or before at least warning them first, but he was just so alarmed and out of his element!

 

          The Zora blinked at him a couple times and looked down at the red smear on his belly. “Oh, I see. Do not worry little Hylian I am not mad.”

 

          “Yeah?!” Link yelled, awkwardly.

 

          The Zora smiled widely and Link saw a playful glint in his eyes. He and cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his reply-yell of, "NO, I AM NOT MAD AT ALL! YOU ARE EXACTLY WHAT I NEED RIGHT NOW!"

 

          This got Link so smile, but he was also swimming in disbelief. _Woah, I really like this guy!_ His smile became a little sad when he realized that of all the civilians ever he could have accidentally slashed, he slashed the nicest one.

 

          The Zora laughed a little. "Let us start over." And his smile became a bit more of a cringe before it faded. Link was so sad to see it go. "You see, brave Hylian, my people _really need help_. I and many of my scouts have been out looking for a Hylian for days. You are not only a Hylian but are someone who is obviously very skilled in battle. I saw you fight those Bokoblins before the rain fell; it was very impressive and efficient! You are so very strong!”

 

          Link wince-smiled at the praise.

 

          “You see--Oh!” The prince lightly papped his sharkly forehead with the heel of his palm and laughed lightly. It was a very charming laugh and it made Link melt a little. “Where are my manners? I am Prince Sidon of the Zoras.”

 

          Link’s smile dropped. _I slashed…. A really nice hot fish prince… Damn._

 

          Said really nice hot fish prince looked at Link with very warm and excited eyes, “What is your name, brave Hylian?”

 

          _I’m Gay._ “I’m Link.”

 

          Sidon nodded at the name and tested it. “Such a good name! Now, Link I wonder if you wouldn’t mind hearing me out about..”

 

      _*Spsh..*_

 

          Something in the water near the bridge behind the prince caught Link's eye and completely stole his attention from the prince, even though the Hylian wanted to give him all of it. The thing in the water was clear and large, moving directly below the surface. But because the water was turbulent because of the heavy rain, it was hard to tell what it was. Link frowned and looked back to Prince Sidon.

 

          "...it has been upsetting and endangering my people for weeks and we are beginning to fear for our lives.”

 

          “I’ll help,” Link promised, not needing to know any more details. Well, he did need to know them, and was kicking himself already for tuning the Prince out, but in order to accept the quest he needed to know nothing but that he could help people.

 

          The delight that danced in the prince’s eyes was a remarkable sight. So was the fist-pump that followed and Sidon’s hiss of “Yes!” before he flashed Link yet another award-winning smile. “You’ll be such a hero! Come on, you must meet with my father for the full briefing of this beast.” He turned and began to lead the way, and Link followed quickly.

 

          While following, he allowed himself to take a good long look at those Zora back muscles. _Also, why hello there very cute butt?? Fancy meeting you here, at eye level with my face??_

 

          When they reached the water, there was nothing strange in it that Link could see. No clear-creatures moving below the surface, only cute little fish bouncing and bobbing around. He forgot he’d seen anything weird at all when his attention was recaptured by Prince Sidon, easing into the water. He’d always wanted to see a Zora swim! The Zora people were famously graceful swimmers, it was apparently quite the sight.

 

          Instead of swimming immediately, Sidon stayed where he was treading the water and looked back at Link over his shoulder. He called, “Come here Link, and climb on my back. I will give you a ride to the Zora Domain.”

 

          Link smiled sheepishly and mumbled, “Okay,” as he climbed onto his back and gently grabbed onto Sidon’s shoulders.

 

          The prince laughed a little and re-positioned Link’s arms to around his neck, then looked back. “Hold on tight.”

 

          “Okay,” Link said even quieter but gave Sidon a squeeze as proof that he would. He was really looking forward to hearing what he could do to help this man’s people. This was opposite of frustrating, it was motivating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tag yourself I'm link's butt-thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> tag yourself i'm link's butt-thoughts.
> 
> (edit: also I turned this into a series instead of a multichapter work, so there'll be more to this~)


End file.
